


Минифики по "Первоклашкам"

by SaintOlga



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Erik Lehnsherr/Mystique (implied), First Time, Knifeplay, M/M, Marriage, Mind Control, Mutant Politics, Oral Sex, Politics, Same-Sex Marriage, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: Каждая глава представляет собой отдельный фик. Написаны в 2011 г., сразу после выхода фильма X-Men: First Class, в основном по заявкам. Рейтинги разные. Подробности в примечаниях к каждой главе.





	1. пять первых раз, которых не было, и один

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке: Чарльз/Эрик, первый раз. Жанр 5+1.

1\. Благоговейное тепло хануки тает эхом, но Эрик все еще чувствует спутниковую тарелку, всю массу металла, в своих руках, как близость Б-га - он давно отрекся от веры своего человеческого народа, но в эти минуты она возвращается к нему сиянием праздничных свеч и чувством единства со всем миром - и ему кажется, что он может все. Поэтому когда Чарльз хлопает его по плечу, смеясь и плача вместе с ним, Эрик тянет его к себе, за часы на запястье, за застежки подтяжек, за подбойки ботинок, и Чарльз спотыкается и смеется еще громче, прямо ему в губы, а потом замолкает, потому что...  
  
2\. ...они целуются, пока грудь не начинает болеть от нехватки воздуха, и опрокидывают шахматы и бокалы. Чарльз проводит ладонью ему по груди, словно ищет что-то, и начинает хихикать прямо в поцелуй, и Эрик на секунду видит тот фокус, который телепат показывал Ангел - парик и платье - и сердито прикусывает ему губу, отчего Чарльз внезапно стонет так громко и жарко, что Эрик вспоминает, что нужно закрыть...  
  
3\. ...дверь за Мистик, и он откидывается на подушки, устало протирая глаза. Они такие разные, названные брат и сестра, а голова от обоих болит одинаково. Остается только надеяться, что Мистик не влюбится в него после одного поцелуя - она прекрасна, но...  
Но.  
Эрик стукается затылком о дубовую спинку кровати, пытаясь привести в порядок смутные мысли. Смутные чувства. Чертов Чарльз Ксавье, в его жизни все было так просто - найти Шоу, убить Шоу - пока не появился Чарльз Ксавье, притащив за собой стайку детишек, за которых Эрик почему-то чувствует ответственность, и нелепые благие намерения, и конечная цель - убить Шоу - неожиданно оказывается не конечной.  
Когда размышления не приносят ответы, а становятся невыносимы, Эрик вспоминает, что предпочитает действовать, и идет в спальню чертова Чарльза Ксавье, который, как оказывается, тоже не спит. Но это ничего не проясняет, потому что утром Эрик не может понять, как их разговор закончился в...  
  
4\. ...постели, и еще слишком рано для будильника и для грандиозных планов, но Эрик не может больше смотреть в потолок и думать, что сегодня, сегодня, сегодня... Он спускается на кухню, где неожиданно обнаруживается Чарльз и кофе, разлитый на две чашки. Они пьют его в молчании, потому что ни один не хочет говорить о том, что ждет их сегодня, и ни один не может говорить ни о чем другом. Чарльз встает забрать чашки, но почему-то вместо этого ставит свою рядом с чашкой Эрика и спрашивает:  
\- Можно, я...  
Эрик думает, что он хочет снова покопаться у него в голове, и думает, что Чарльз спрашивает только из вежливости, и думает, что его должно бы это злить, но только кивает.  
Чарльз прижимает пальцы к виску, ладонь к щеке, но не к своей, а Эрика, и наклоняется к нему, закрыв глаза, словно перед прыжком с...  
  
5\. ...высоты, и у Эрика закладывает уши, и он цепляется за звенящий металл самолета, ощущая каждую его частицу, и Чарльза, зажатого между стенкой и его грудью - тоже до последней клетки, до последнего мутантского гена, и когда прекращается полет, и грохот, и падение, он плавно опускает их обоих. Чарльз стонет сквозь зубы, оглушенный, и неловко переворачивается, оскальзывается на круглой крыше, ставшей полом, и падает сверху, они прижаты друг к другу от груди до колена, и Эрик чувствует Чарльза снова - от адреналинового стука в груди до горячего пульса в паху, точь в точь как у него - и на секунду не остается самолета, и острова, и подводной лодки, только прилипшие ко лбу пряди и отчаянный блеск в глазах, и потом Эрик не может вспомнить, кто первым...  
  
+1. ...перегибается через ручку кресла, но партия так и остается недоигранной.


	2. never dream of breaking this fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке: Чарльз/Эрик, чтение мыслей во время минета

**1\. 1962 - Июль**  
  
Чарльз уверен, что этого хочет, но оказавшись лицом к... прямо перед задачей, теряет солидную долю уверенности. _Потом этими губами ты будешь целовать Рейвен_ , напоминают остатки пуританского воспитания, пережившие знакомство с эротическими фантазиями матери. Назло им Чарльз ухмыляется и лижет головку. Эрик одобрительно вздыхает.

Они оба пьяны от бренди, и разговоров, и планов, и чувства не-одиночества, это головокружительное ощущение не проходит уже вторую неделю. Сегодня они нашли Алекса Саммерса. Теперь Мойра занимается бумагами на перевод его из тюрьмы в ведение ЦРУ, а они... отмечают. Друг другом они тоже пьяны.

Чарльз обхватывает головку губами. Эрик смотрит на него... Чарльз не знает, как назвать это выражение, но под этим взглядом он смеется, когда Церебро взрывает ему голову; щелкает по носу црушников, которые не могут без него обойтись; насаживается горлом на член, преодолевая рефлексы.

\- Осторожнее, - говорит Эрик, вплетая пальцы в его волосы.

_Не учи ученого,_ \- упрямо огрызается Чарльз.

\- Кто тебя учил... Зубы! - пальцы в волосах сжимаются, автоматически оттаскивая его прочь. Чарльз ловит эхо ощущений и солидарно морщится. Но едва отдышавшись, принимается за дело снова, уже осмотрительнее.

После третьей попытки Чарльз не удерживается и незаметно влезает Эрику в голову в поисках подсказки - недалеко, только перебрать плавающие на поверхности ассоциативные воспоминания. Но там ничего нет.

_Тоже первый раз?_ \- он так удивлен, что забывает об осторожности.

\- Вон из моей головы, - и пальцы в его волосах снова стискиваются. Но не отталкивают.

_Я с тобой облысею,_ \- ворчит Чарльз, но новое знание только добавляет ему энтузиазма.

  
  
**2\. 1962 - Август**  
  
Брюки безнадежно испорчены - молния расплавилась и застыла каплями на ткани. На бедрах у Эрика будут синяки и глубокие полумесяцы от ногтей. Лампа, стол и оконные рамы - все противно дребезжит.

_...отличительная черта человека - способность учиться на своих ошибках,_ \- звучит голос Чарльза в его голове, и Эрик стискивает зубы.

_Крестовые походы. Охота на ведьм. И чему они научились?_   Цифры на предплечье горят, словно только что выколотые. Он вцепляется Чарльзу в волосы, толкая его голову ниже. Чарльз терпеть этого не может.

_Мы прошли долгий путь, Эрик. Идеи гуманизма распространяются все шире..._

_Их человеческие идеи гуманизма! ...еще, Чарльз... Гуманизм - только для тех, кого они посчитают за людей... не для нас, Ча-а!-арльз! Наш путь лежит дальше..._

_Мы часть человечества!_ У Чарльза западают щеки, он сосет все сильнее, влажные звуки мешаются с сердитыми стонами, когда Эрик больно тянет его за волосы. Стол начинает отбивать чечетку. Лампа маятником расшвыривает тени по стенам.

_Мы не человечество. Мы новая ступень эволюции. Ты сам говорил..._ Как раз с этого момента их беседа за бренди начала перерастать в ссору.

_Это не повод вести себя, как первобытные люди! Они истребили неандертальцев. Но мы можем сосуществовать..._

_...мирно? Когда они нас всех посчитают и сгонят в гетто..._ Эрик мотает головой, отгоняя воспоминания, и знает, что Чарльз тоже их видит.

_Мы первыми начнем диалог. Уроки Второй мировой..._

Уроки. Эрик стискивает пальцы, и Чарльз возмущенно стонет. Уроки.

_Чарльз. Заткнись и соси._

  
  
**3\. 1962 - Сентябрь**   
  
Эрик жмурится, когда Чарльз вылизывает основание его члена, и расслабленные пальцы путаются в смятых простынях. Чарльз гладит его бедра и жалеет, что мутация не дала ему еще десяток рук, чтобы трогать все одновременно. Зато он может коснуться знакомого сознания, войти в него, как входят в море на рассвете, когда воздух и вода одной температуры, и до горизонта расстилается ртутное серебро... Безмятежность и удовольствие - состояние, которое они делят сейчас на двоих, и Эрик не совсем верит, что такое может быть в его жизни, жесткой и целеустремленной, словно отлитой из металла, а Чарльз не совсем знает, как помешать Эрику бросить это все ради его абсурдной цели.

Как его не отпустить.

Эрик ему необходим. Чарльз знает это с той минуты, как прыгнул в черную воду за неизвестным еще мутантом. Не из альтруизма, которым объяснял эту выходку потом - его просто притянуло, словно магнитом. И хотя Эрик может сколько угодно логично объяснять свое решение остаться с ЦРУ, но Чарльз, который сам и предложил ему эти логичные объяснения, знает, что на самом деле Эрик остался с ним. Это притяжение действует в обе стороны.

Они должны быть вместе.

Они вместе настолько больше, чем по отдельности. Чарльз телепат, а не провидец, но он совершенно убежден, что впереди у них будущее, которое преобразит мир. Он слышит его наступление в разговорах, которые затягиваются до утра, из-за которых они постоянно не высыпаются, и постоянно ссорятся, и не могут остановиться. Когда он ловит взгляд Эрика среди других взглядов, когда Эрик задевает его пальцы, проходя мимо, у него перехватывает дыхание от предвосхищения _их_ будущего.

Нужно только определиться с деталями.

Эрик жарко вздыхает, гладя его плечи, и Чарльз закрывает глаза и жадно глотает его член, и серебряная вода удовольствия смыкается над ними.

  
  
**4\. 1962 - Октябрь**   
  
_Чарльз. Чарльз. Чарльз!_

Эрик надеется, что у него получается требовать, а не просить. Он никогда не знает, как много Чарльз считывает из его головы. Особенно сейчас, когда он на грани, и удовольствие становится невыносимым, и контроль слабеет с каждой секундой...

\- Чарльз! - сердито шепчет он вслух. Горячие губы плотнее сжимаются на его члене.

_Тшш, Эрик. Ни звука, помнишь? Еще один диск._

Эрик зло стукается затылком о стенку. Еще один диск от штанги поднимается в воздух рядом с четырьмя предыдущими. Удерживать несколько предметов сложнее, чем один такой же массы. Удерживать на месте сложнее, чем в движении. Удерживать, когда Чарльз довольно постанывает вокруг его члена...

_Молодец, Эрик. Еще немного._

Эрик закрывает глаза, но так ощущения становятся острее. А если открыть, то его взгляд неизбежно опускается туда, где яркие губы Чарльза растянуты вокруг его плоти. Диски дрожат в воздухе. У Эрика дрожат колени.

_Сейчас, Эрик,_ \- и чужое удовольствие, словно ласковая теплая волна прокатывается по сознанию и вдоль позвоночника.

Его собственная разрядка - почти боль. Но Чарльз прижимается щекой к бедру и гладит по другому, и диски плавно опускаются на пол. Потом Эрик сам сползает по стенке.

\- Отлично, - говорит Чарльз довольно, и Эрик заранее стонет, зная, что он скажет дальше. - В следующий раз попробуем...

  
  
**+1. 1962 - Ноябрь**  
  
В отличие от всего остального, рот у Мистик совсем человеческий, с мягкими губами и розовым языком. Эрик откидывается на подушки и гладит чешуйчатое бедро, прижавшееся к его боку. Он подозревает, что она советовалась с Эммой или Ангелом, потому что получается великолепно, не сравнить с первой попыткой. Всего несколько минут, а он уже едва сдерживается, чтобы не вскинуть бедра, не прижать сильнее рыжую голову, и в лукавом взгляде Мистик вверх сквозь ресницы - удовольствие от его стонов.

Раздражает то, что ему хочется еще и поговорить.

  
  
**5\. 1962 - Декабрь**  
  
Кончик языка прослеживает вену на нижней стороне члена. Обводит головку. Горячий выдох отзывается дрожью во всем теле.

_ЦРУ тебя ищет. И красные тоже. Это отвлекает внимание от школы, но тебе нужно быть осторожнее..._

\- О делах - потом. Но можешь сказать мне спасибо.

Плотное кольцо губ. Уверенный ритм. В этот раз не будет игр и оттягивания финала - заждались уже, хватит.

\- Ох, Чарльз...

_Я тоже скучал._

У Эрика техника совсем другая: там, где Чарльз долго дразнит языком и губами, Эрик сразу переходит к делу, помогая себе руками - брать глубоко у него не получается, и его всегда это злит, и он каждый раз пытается снова, но рефлексы оказываются сильнее.

_Оу. Глубоко - это... кайф._

_Чарльз..._ \- угрожающе.

Ему не хватало этого - тяжести на языке, напряжения в горле, мускусного мужского запаха. И еще - чужого и знакомого разума. Чужого и знакомого удовольствия.   
Чарльз сглатывает семя и чувствует оргазм Эрика как свой.

Свой он не чувствует.


	3. give it all away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP. Кинки: D/s, knifeplay, bloodplay, mind control

Чарльз, раскинувшийся на подушках, подпирает голову рукой, трогая пальцами висок. У Эрика сводит руку от напряжения, от сопротивления чужой воле, которая заставляет сжимать нож, тускло блестящий в золотистом свете лампы. _Сделай это, Эрик,_ \- шепчет голос у него в голове, соблазнительно скользя вдоль его собственных мыслей.   
Эрик не понимает, как мягкое послевкусие секса, которым они занимались полчаса назад, превратилось в это. Как расслабленный смех и несерьезный спор превратился в остроту лезвия, касающегося его кожи на два пальца выше соска. Он не понимает эту игру. Острота металла и беспомощность перед чужой волей будят воспоминания. Будят гнев.  
\- Сделай это, Эрик, - шепчет Чарльз и отпускает его. Эрик чувствует его присутствие у себя в голове, но теперь напряжение мышц и вес ножа в руке - все это его. Только его.   
Возбуждение, согревающее низ живота - тоже его.   
Шоу использовал все это - боль, и принуждение, и реакции пробуждающегося тела подростка - чтобы вызвать его гнев. Вызвать его силу. Это Эрик мог понять. Он не понимает, зачем это Чарльзу.  
 _Доверься мне,_ \- говорит Чарльз сквозь воспоминания давнего прошлого. Его голос в них неуместен. Он видит слишком много.   
Но он все так же смотрит на Эрика, в его взгляде и в прикосновениях его мыслей ласка. Эрик хочет разозлиться, но не может. Вместо злости приходит тепло, словно от свечного пламени.   
Эрик падает на вытянутые руки, нависая над Чарльзом, и синие глаза широко распахиваются. Нож все еще касается его груди, хотя рука его больше не держит.   
\- Ты этого хочешь? - спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Ты хочешь, - говорит Чарльз и разводит колени шире, чтобы Эрик мог устроиться между ними. Он чувствует исходящее от Чарльза тепло, густой запах недавнего секса; чувствует тяжесть ножа и остроту лезвия. Он не знает, откуда Чарльз знает, что он этого хочет - он не знал, что хочет этого, пока лезвие не вскрыло его кожу.  
Шоу делал с ним все, что делал, потому что хотел его силу. Боль, власть, секс - только средства. Эрик - только инструмент.   
Чарльз делает все, что делает, потому что хочет этого. Потому что хочет Эрика. Потому что Эрик этого хочет.  
Красная линия пересекает его грудь на два пальца выше соска. Чарльз облизывает губы. Нож разворачивается в воздухе и оставляет еще одну линию, под углом к первой, на которой проступают бисеринки крови. _Эрик_ \- шепчет Чарльз и вскидывает бедра. Вторая линия тоже проступает алым бисером.   
Нож с низким вибрирующим звуком вонзается в изголовье кровати. Чарльз вздрагивает всем телом. Эрик рывком закидывает его ногу себе на плечо и двигается вперед. Влажная и податливая после предыдущего раза плоть легко принимает его. Чарльз принимает его, встречает его быстрый ритм резкими движениями бедер, его тяжелые вздохи - самозабвенными стонами, его жадные губы - солеными пальцами.   
Изголовье кровати стучится о стену. Нож качается. Быстрее. Эрик прикусывает пальцы Чарльза, глуша рвущийся вскрик. Быстрее. Неудержимо. Чарльз жмурится. Быстрее. Еще.   
\- Эрик, стой.  
Он замирает.   
Наполовину погруженный в горячую плоть, он дрожит, как от холода - почти достигшее пика и неутоленное, желание мгновенно превращается в муку. Чарльз медленно открывает глаза, делает глубокий вздох. Говорит:  
\- Давай, Эрик.  
Оргазм стирает мир белой волной.  
Потом Эрик бессильно перекатывается на спину и потягивается, прислушиваясь к тому, как отзываются порезы на груди. Завтра от них останутся только тонкие линии Х и призрак боли при движениях.   
Чарльз, приподнявшись на локте, нагибается над ним, вынимая нож из изголовья. У него на груди мелкие брызги красного. Эрик слизывает их и прикрывает глаза, оценивая металлический привкус. Привкус надежности и надежды. Металл его друг.  
Чарльз его друг.  
Металлу он доверяет.


	4. like a comet pulled from orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке: Эрик каким-то образом узнает, что убил Чарльза дважды на том пляже - монетой и пулей.

Рутинное задание. Разведка. Он не пошел сам, отправил младших девочек под присмотром Азазеля. Они возвращаются раньше времени, Мистик зло вырывается из рук Азазеля, и глаза у нее блестят.  
\- Если бы я знала, что с ним случилось, я никогда бы не ушла! - шипит она, сглатывая прорывающиеся слезы. Оборачивается - видит Эрика - замирает.  
Он не может прочитать смесь эмоций в желтых глазах. Он вообще не силен в чувствах.  
Когда Мистик убегает прятать слезы, Азазель отчитывается о столкновении со старыми знакомыми. Теперь они называют себя "Иксмены". Чарльз был с ними.  
Чарльз был в кресле-коляске.  
Эрик складывает два и два.  
  
Мистик приходит к нему вечером, спокойная и собранная. Наливает себе мартини. Раскидывается в кресле, склоняет голову набок ящеричьим движением.  
\- Что ты сделал с Шоу тогда, на берегу? - спрашивает она.  
Они никогда не говорят о том, что было на берегу. Эрик сердито щурится. Мистик смотрит, не мигая, и ждет ответа. В тишине есть напряжение, как в прогибающемся металле.  
Мистик ждет так, словно имеет право на ответ. Коротко и скупо, Эрик рассказывает. Когда он замолкает, она кивает, но не ему, а своим мыслям.  
\- Он кричал, словно его убивают, - говорит она. - Чарльз. Сначала он просил тебя остановиться, а потом просто кричал.  
Сперва Эрик думает, что она говорит о рикошете. Но тогда Чарльз падал беззвучно, раскрыв рот в безмолвном крике. Потом он вспоминает стеклянные глаза Шоу. Его протянутую руку, не колыхнувшуюся даже тогда, когда монета упала на пол. Он думал об этом - как Чарльз мог удерживать его, даже когда стало ясно, что Эрик собирается сделать; как он надеялся, несколько коротких минут, что это значит - Чарльз принял его сторону. Он старался не думать об этом потом.  
Мистик видит что-то в его лице, в побелевших пальцах, стискивающих стакан, и удовлетворенно кивает.  
\- Теперь мы квиты, - говорит она и уходит.  
  
Вестчестер так же красив и безмятежен, каким Эрик его помнит. Он садится у подножия спутниковой тарелки. Смотрит вверх - они укрепили опоры, искореженные его тренировками. И снимает шлем.  
Он уже забыл, каково это - чувствовать ветер в волосах.  
Чарльз находит его через считанные минуты, _усталость-узнавание-волнение-Эрик!_  
 _Магнето_ , - поправляет он. Он готов надеть шлем в любую минуту, как только покажется, что Чарльз пытается его контролировать - но и сам понимает, насколько это бессмысленно. Нужно все-таки научиться ставить щиты. Если бы только он доверял Эмме настолько, чтобы позволить себя учить.  
 _Я могу тебя научить_ , - говорит Чарльз.


	5. bring you hope, old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке Ламира: Чарльз/Эрик, сильно после фильма, разговоры о месте мутантов в мире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Период, когда Эрик сотрудничал с Чарльзом в школе; несколько дней после финала "Росомахи". Поскольку точных дат я не нашла, то позволила себе считать, что все это хронологически совмещается в мувиверзе (и приходится где-то на восьмидесятые).

Скотт Саммерс не собирался подслушивать. Он оказался в саду под открытым окном случайно. Просто у слепых хороший слух.   
\- Не могу сказать, что разделяю твою радость.  
\- Мы спасли девять детей.   
\- Девять детей, которых пытали и использовали в экспериментах твои драгоценные люди...   
\- ...Они не мои, Эрик...  
\- ...и кто знает, сколько еще погибло. Сколько осталось в тех застенках. Сколько таких застенков...  
Профессор Ксавье и профессор Леншер. Они управляют школой. Профессор Леншер преподает физику и математику, днем Скотт проходил с ним тесты, чтобы определить свой уровень образования. Профессор Ксавье читал утром лекцию по этике. Специальные занятия пока не начались, но Скотт ждет не дождется; профессор Ксавье говорит, что, возможно, он сумеет научиться контролировать свои глаза и тогда сможет видеть. Он хотел бы снова увидеть солнце. Или мисс Мистик, которая ничего не преподает, но живет в особняке - ребята рассказывают, что она синяя и в чешуе. И не носит одежду.  
\- Мы уже говорили об этом. Переговоры с правительством...  
\- Пустая трата времени! Пока им выгодно поддерживать вежливый вид, они просто врут и тянут время, и ничего не делают. Как только им перестанет быть выгодно, они достанут оружие.  
\- И мы будем защищаться.  
\- Лучшая защита - это нападение.  
\- Твой опыт показывает, что это не так.   
\- Если бы ты был на моей стороне, а не на моем пути...  
Про профессора Ксавье ребята рассказывают много. Про профессора Леншера - мало, только что он "строгий, но клевый". Скотту все время кажется, что у него есть какая-то тайна. А сейчас он, похоже, немного ее подслушал. Нечаянно.  
\- Твой путь не приведет нас к миру. Только к новой крови. Тебе ее недостаточно?  
\- Я не хочу крови, Чарльз, но не стану ее избегать из брезгливости, как делаешь ты. Счастье человечества стоит слезы ребенка. Ты собираешь в свою школу избранных, а остальные...  
\- В нашу школу.   
\- ...Десятки, сотни мутантов погибают в застенках, на улицах, в собственных домах, пока ты ведешь _переговоры_! Хавока так и не нашли после той бойни, его сын стал лабораторной крысой... И кстати, Чарльз, те, с кем ты ведешь переговоры - кто называет тебя "уважаемый профессор Ксавье" и пожимает тебе руку - они знают, что ты мутант?   
Они не повышают голос, но этот спор тревожит Скотта куда больше, чем громкие скандалы матери и отчима. Он хочет уйти, но вдруг понимает, что не помнит обратной дороги. Он старался запомнить все в первые дни, когда ходил с провожатыми, и был уверен, что если не отходить от дома далеко, то он не потеряется - но кажется, все-таки заблудился.   
\- Я полагаю, что мой авторитет профессора генетики имеет больше значения в вопросе борьбы за права мутантов, чем мои гены.  
\- За _наши_ права. Ты не можешь даже сказать это им в лицо.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мутанты притворялись людьми, и думаешь, что это решение проблемы. Но они и себе подобных не могут принять! Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить, что Аушвиц - это давняя история, и они изменились. Хочешь посвежее? За то, что мы делаем на этой самой кровати, в половине штатов нас все еще могут посадить в тюрьму.   
Скотт не сразу понимает. И сразу старается об этом не думать. Зато он знает, где находится - возле западного крыла, где расположены спальни взрослых.   
\- Это тоже меняется, Эрик.   
\- Слишком медленно!   
\- Насилие не ускорит эволюцию.   
\- Зато может замедлить.   
\- Количество мутантов растет с каждым поколением...  
\- И количество пострадавших от людей - тоже.   
\- И все же ситуация улучшается.   
\- Ты так веришь в свои проповеди.  
\- Я верю в человечество - и под человечеством я имею в виду равно людей и мутантов. Из поколения в поколение мы становимся лучше.   
\- Ты и твоя надежда на лучшее.  
\- Я и моя надежда на лучшее.   
Странно: они все еще ссорятся, но в голосах звучат улыбки. До Скотта доносится звон льда в стакане и журчание льющейся жидкости. Пора уходить: становится прохладно, и он уже слышал слишком много.   
Вслед ему звенит от соприкосновения хрусталь.


	6. Диалог без ремарок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке: Чарльз узнает, что синяя женщина в постели по настоятельной просьбе Эрика принимает внешность Чарльза. PG-13.

\- Я не знаю, что хуже: то, что ты спишь с моей сестрой, или то, что ты спишь с моим суррогатом.  
\- Не лезь ко мне в голову - не узнаешь лишнего.  
\- В бою не до вежливости, знаешь ли.  
\- Хм.   
\- Кстати. Спасибо, что не дал Вихрю добить Баньши.  
\- О чем ты? Я его не останавливал.  
\- М-м... да, конечно.   
\- Шах. Ловко Хэнк сдернул с меня шлем.   
\- Он осваивается с новыми способностями. Я передам...   
\- Не вздумай.  
\- Ладно.   
\- Шах.   
\- Эрик, ты действительно хочешь... то, что я видел?  
\- Ты спрашиваешь, чтобы избежать неизбежного мата, или с другой целью?  
\- С другой.   
\- ...Да.   
  
...  
  
\- Почему раньше ты не...  
\- О господи, тебе больше нечем занять рот, кроме разговоров?  
 _\- Одно другому не мешает._  
\- Черт.  
  
...  
  
\- Лe4-h4.   
\- Лa8-a7.   
\- Ch3-g2. G2, Чарльз!  
\- Я не могу сосредоточиться на ментальной проекции, когда ты меня отвлекаешь.   
\- По-моему, ты просто жульничаешь. Хочешь идти за настоящими шахматами?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда перестань жульничать.   
\- Тогда перестань меня отвлекать. d3:c2.  
\- М-м. Фg5-h6.  
\- Ты и дальше будешь спать с Рейвен?  
\- Мистик.   
\- Фe8-f8.  
\- Не знаю.   
\- Хм... Пожалуй, я ничего не хочу об этом знать.  
\- Тогда не спрашивай.   
\- Она моя сестра. Если ты ее обидишь, я поджарю тебе мозги.   
\- Фh6:h7.  
\- ...Сдаюсь.


	7. Сентябрь 1963

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разговоры о политике.

В парке перед мемориалом Линкольна пустынно. На Эрике нет шлема, но Чарльз не читает его мысли. Эрик толкает его кресло, не помогая себе даром.  
\- Это великие слова, Эрик, и великая речь. Она изменит ход истории, вот увидишь.  
\- Слова и мечты не меняют историю. Ее меняют действия.   
\- Каждое действие начинается с мечты.   
Эрик хмыкает, не собираясь соглашаться. Кресло встряхивает. У него есть пара идей по облегчению конструкции, которые нужно будет передать Хэнку.   
\- Почему бы тебе не выйти туда, на ступени, и не прочитать речь о том, как однажды мутантские и человеческие дети возьмутся за руки...  
\- Еще рано, Эрик.   
\- Когда будет пора? Ты собираешься сорок лет водить мутантов по пустыне?   
\- У Мойры есть контакты в Белом доме. Президент Кеннеди информирован, и я надеюсь, что нам удастся получить аудиенцию. Возможно, уже к Рождеству появится билль о правах мутантов...  
\- А возможно, к Рождеству нас начнут переписывать и нумеровать.   
Чарльз оборачивается к нему, поджав губы. Пальцы Эрика стиснуты на спинке кресла так, что костяшки белеют.   
\- Давай вернемся в отель, - говорит Чарльз мягко.


	8. Бес в ребро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG. Таймлайн: после X-Men: Last Stand. ПОВ Росомахи, претензия на юмор, флафф бессмысленный и беспощадный. По мотивам разрешения однополых браков в штате Нью-Йорк.

Логан сидит на крыльце особняка с пивом и сигарой и размышляет о том, что либо любовь зла, либо профессор Ксавье все-таки не переселился в тело своего идентичного за исключением безмозглости близнеца (даже лысина та же), а с ними уже четыре года тусуется в его облике какой-нибудь метаморф. Второе в натуре правдоподобнее. Но его проверяли всеми доступными способами, и если уж Маккой ничего не нашел… приходится верить в сказку про переселение душ.

Все равно профессор от стресса явно крышей поехал. Больше ничем Логан не может объяснить, почему с ними те же четыре года живет профессор Леншер, в прошлом более известный как Магнето, мегаломаньяк-геноцидник со стажем. Он, конечно, теперь безопасный, только ложки гнуть умеет. Но все равно, если твой периодический бойфренд регулярно пытается прикончить большие группы людей, потом его надо отправлять в тюрьму, а не брать под крылышко.

Ан нет, живет вот. С детьми возится. Лекции читает. (Ксавье тоже лекции читает, а директором теперь Ороро, потому что профессор вернуться-то вернулся, но заявил, что желает покоя на старости лет.) Ороро и остальные сначала были против, но Ксавье поручился, и ничего – привыкли. А Логан не привык. Логан ему морду хотел набить сначала, за Роуг, и за Джину, и за все хорошее, но неловко как-то стало. Старый он уже. Но Логан все равно за ним присматривает.

При детях-то тишь да благодать, а как эти двое, когда детей рядом нет, спорят – ни одной ложки целой не остается. (Иногда целых ложек не остается по другой причине. Но тогда Леншер утром их обратно разгибает.) Но вот ведь дело какое: вечером ругаются, ночью дверями хлопают, а утром – раз, и опять бегают трусцой вместе (Ксавье получил ноги и отрывается, а Леншер за компанию), посыпают старческим песком дорожки, как ни в чем не бывало. Ороро говорит, что так и раньше было, когда Леншер в школе работал. Любовь все-таки зла.

Сегодня вот с самого утра улизнули в город. Думали, что никто не заметил. Логан заметил, конечно, он же за Леншером присматривает. Но тот с Ксавье поехал, так что либо у них какие-то общие коварные планы были, либо не коварные, но общие. Вроде бы второе. Потому что вернулись оба с кольцами. Тихонько так, значит. Чтобы никто не заметил.

Не заметят тут, как же. В гостиной уже сюрприз-вечеринку приготовили. На скорую руку, конечно, но сами виноваты, и если Ксавье будет возмущаться, что вино из его подвалов достали, Логан ему так и скажет – сам виноват, проф, предупреждать надо.

Так что сейчас он пережидает первые писки-визги-поздравления, пока там девчонки умиляются. Вот докурит и пойдет. Поздравлять молодых.


End file.
